Guerrera
by transgresor 3003
Summary: Ser una madre no es fácil, mucho menos cuando eres madre de once niños.Y Rita Loud lo sabe muy bien. One-Shot especial para el día de las madres.


" **Guerrera"**

Ser madre no es fácil, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, una madre tiene que saber muchas cosas, como cocina, lavandería, limpieza, a veces trabajar y en especial, una madre tiene que saber mantener a un esposo... o ser padre y madre, y a sus hijos, ellas deben ser pilar del hogar y un buen ejemplo, las madres son quizás las personas más valientes y listas del mundo.

Y que decir de una madre que tiene que mantener a once hijos, si un hijo, es un desafío, onces es toda una prueba, los doce trabajos de Hércules, parecerían un paseo en el parque. Rita Loud sabía muy bien eso, ella debía tener, tiempo, paciencia y amor para todos.

Aquella mañana, ella se levantó de la cama, sabía muy bien que día era, el primero en felicitarla,fue su esposo, quien de inmediato le dio un beso enorme,ademas de abrazarla.

-¡Feliz día de las madres, amor!- dijo de inmediato. Rita dijo emocionada:

-Amor, gracias- Miró de reojo a su esposo, aquel hombre con el que había decidido compartir su vida y el cual la había acompañado en las buenas y en las malas, con tantos hijos, cualquier otro habría salido corriendo, más el había demostrado ser el mejor hombre, siempre siendo buen padre y esposo.

Tras cambiarse y alistarse, Rita salio de su alcoba y miró a su alrededor, como siempre, la casa Loud era un caos total, lo primero que tuvo que hacer al empezar el día fue detener una pelea de Lana y Lola, que se encontraban peleando en la sala.

-¡Niñas por favor cálmense ya!- dijo Rita mientras trataba de separarlas, en ese momento, Lincoln apareció y le ayudó a separar a las gemelas.

-Chicas controlense por favor, ¿que no ven el desastre que causan?- Les dijo, Tras eso ambas chicas se separaron y se dirigieron a prepararse para el colegio. Rita miró asombrada como su único hijo varón, había podido hacer que las gemelas dejaran de pelear. Se sorprendía como el, a veces podia mantener mejor aquel caos llamado hogar, que ella.

De inmediato se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para toda la familia. Miró la nevera y vio media docena de huevos, un cartón de leche, algo de tocino y jamón. de inmediato penso:

"Esto no bastará para todos" Pero como siempre, ella se las ingenió, si algo había aprendido con los años, era como poder alimentar, doce bocas con poco dinero, con todo aquello, pudo preparar un desayuno el cual no sólo era delicioso, sino que ademas, pudo rendir para todos, incluyendo ella misma.

Luego, ella se preparó para su trabajo, a pesar de ser día de las madres, ella tenía que trabajar, "Después de todo, el dinero no crece en los árboles" penso. Antes de salir, miró de reojo a su familia.

-Que tengas un buen día mamá- dijo Lori - No te preocupes, yo llevo a todos al colegio- le dijo. Rita aún recordaba la primera vez que la vio en el hospital, cuando los doctores se la entregaron tras ese primer parto, aún podía sentir el calor de aquella bebé en sus brazos. Y ahora diecisiete años más tarde, esa pequeña bebé se había convertido en toda una mujer, capaz de controlar a diez chicos y de ayudar a sacar su hogar adelante.

-Gracias linda,por favor, lleva a Lynn a su práctica de karate y no olvides de recoger a lucy y las gemelas del colegio- dijo mientras salía por la puerta. En ése momento,ella espero un abrazo o un "feliz día de las madres" por parte de ella o de alguno de sus hijos, pero no recibió nada. A pesar de todo, ella no reprochó, a fin de cuentas, una madre jamás reprocha o al menos ella pensaba asi.

* * *

Rita llego a su trabajo de asistente dental, al entrar al consultorio, fue recibida por el doctor Feinstein, quien la recibió con un enorme abrazo y le regalo una rosa roja.

-Feliz día de las madres Rita- dijo Feinstein mientras le daba el abrazo.

-¡Doctor Feinstein, gracias, que lindo detalle!-Dijo mientras tomaba la rosa, tras ponerla en un florero que se encontraba en el consultorio, el doctor le preguntó:

-Dime Rita ¿tus hijos te regalaron algo?- Rita respondió indiferente:

-No, supongo que lo olvidaron- en ese momento, ella sintió algo de tristeza.

-Vaya eso está muy mal, pensé que con al menos once niños alguien debió acordarse de ti- más Rita respondió:

-No importa, la verdad, no me molesta mucho- dijo.

* * *

Y asi, tras un largo día de trabajo, Rita Loud, regreso a casa, al momento de abrir, ella noto algo sumamente inusual: Silencio, en la casa Loud, el silencio no es algo comun... o bueno.

-¿Cariño? ¿niños?- dijo ella, mientras avanzaba por la sala. de repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de su habitación. al abrir la puerta, se oyó un gran gritó:

-¡SORPRESA!- se oyo, ahí dentro se encontraban sus hijos y su esposo sosteniendo un enorme cartel, el cual decía "Feliz día de las madres, Rita Loud". Rita al verlo dijo emocionada:

-¡No puedo creerlo, no lo olvidaron! - en ese momento Lori dijo:

-Jamas lo olvidariamos mama , Literalmente eres la mejor mamá del mundo- y en ese momento, todos se acercaron y le dieron un enorme abrazo. Luego Lori dijo:

-Sientate mamá, ahora todos te daremos nuestros obsequios-.

Rita se encontraba sentada en la cama, mientras sus hijos le daban sus regalos. Lori le obsequió un par de aretes con diamantes y un collar, si bien eran de imitación, a Rita no le importaba,ella estaba orgullosa de ella, sabía que ella llegaría a ser algo grande. Leni le regalo un hermoso vestido de noche diseñado por ella. Rita quedó encantada por ese regalo, para ella su mayor orgullo sería ver a su niña convertida en una famosa diseñadora de modas además de que Leni, era la chica con el corazón más grande que podía existir.

Luna por su parte le cantó junto con Lola y Lana, una bella canción, en honor a ella. Ella quedó sumamente conmovida por aquella canción:

 _ **En el faro de tu amor**_  
 _ **En el regazo de tu piel**_  
 _ **Me dejo llevar al sol**_

 _ **Es que no hay nadie como tú**_  
 _ **Que me haga sentir así**_  
 _ **En un arrullo de estrellas**_  
 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Te lo digo desde el alma**_  
 _ **Y con el corazón abierto**_

 _ **En un páramo de luz**_  
 _ **Despojados del dolor**_  
 _ **Nos volvemos a encontrar**_

 _ **Al final del infinito**_  
 _ **Entre ríos púrpura**_  
 _ **A la fuente regresar**_  
 _ **Oooh**_

 _ **En el faro de tu amor**_  
 _ **En el regazo de tu piel**_  
 _ **Me dejo llevar al sol**_

 _ **Al final del infinito**_  
 _ **Entre ríos púrpura**_  
 _ **Nos volvemos a encontrar**_  
 _ **Ooohh**_  
 _ **Eres mi amor eterno**_  
 _ **Mi ángel de la guarda**_  
 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Te lo digo desde el alma**_  
 _ **Con el corazón abierto**_  
 _ **Oooh**_

 _ **Entre tus alas dormí**_  
 _ **Y en tu mirada tan pasiva crecí**_  
 _ **Siempre confiaste en todo lo que soñé**_  
 _ **Y me cuidaste y me guiaste hasta aquí**_  
 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Te lo digo desde el alma**_  
 _ **Y con el corazón abierto**_  
 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Eres mi amor amor eterno**_  
 _ **Mi ángel de la guarda**_  
 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Te lo digo desde el alma**_  
 _ **Y con el corazón abierto**_  
 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Eres mi amor amor eterno**_  
 _ **Mi ángel de la guarda**_  
 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Te lo digo desde el alma**_  
 _ **María llena eres de gracia**_

Al finalizar aquella canción, Rita fue recibida por un enorme abrazo por parte de Luna y las gemelas, al mirarlas lloro emocionada, vio a su hija Luna como una gran estrella de rock, a Lola como una reina de belleza y a Lana como una gran aventura o una entrenadora de animales.

Luan le regaló a su madre, un show de magia, al final, de aquel acto,, Luan saco de su sombrero,un enorme ramo de flores,el cual regalo a Rita. De repente ella no pudo notar la ausencia de su hija Lynn.

-¿Esperen, y Lynn?- justo en ese momento ella aparecío por la puerta sonrojada:

-Aqui estoy mami- Al mirar a su hija, quedo sorprendida. Lynn traía puesto un vestido rojo, además de zapatillas rojas y traer el pelo arreglado y estar maquillada. El regalo que ella había decidido darle, era una rutina de baile.

-¡LYNN TE VES ADORABLE!- dijo Rita emocionada. Lo cierto es que ver a su hija tan... femenina era algo raro y Rita quedó encantada que su hija arriesgarse su imagen por darle un detalle.

Tras finalizar el baile de Lynn, Lucy le regaló a su madre un poema. Al escucharla, Rita no pudo sentirse más orgullosa. Si bien Lucy era la hija que menos entendia, tenían algo en común: su pasión por escribir. Estaba segura de que Lucy se convertiría en una gran escritora, algo que ella por desgracia aún no podía cumplir.

Lisa le regaló una crema creada por ella, la cual segun ella, rejuveneceria su piel y la haría ver más joven, de Lilly recibió un dibujo hecho por ella, a pesar de ser solamente manchas de sus manos con pintura, Rita no pudo evitar llorar al ver que incluso,su pequeña bebé, se había acordado de ella.

Y finalmente, llegó el turno de Lincoln, para Rita, Lincoln, su único hijo varón, era alguien muy especial. El por lo general, demostraba ser el aquel que resolvía los problemas del hogar. Si bien es cierto que a veces, sus planes se salían de control, al final el lograba resolverlos.

"Sin Lincoln, esta casa se caería a pedazos" Penso, en ese momento Lincoln se acercó y tímidamente, le entregó un regaló envuelto en papel naranja. Al abrirlo, Rita miro aquel obsequio y quedo sumamente conmovida:

-¡Lincoln es... es! Dijo y es que aquel regalo era algo que ella pensó había perdido, era la foto de ella y su esposo Lynn el día de su boda. esta se encontraba en un marco hecho de madera, adornado con brillantina, y macarrones.

-Encontre esta foto en el ático y decidí enmarcarla con un marco que yo hice, esperó que te guste- Rita abrazo a su hijo con un enorme cariño y dijo:

-¡Hijo gracias!- en ese momento, todos se unieron en un enorme abrazo familiar.

Y al final, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que ella no pudiera tener siempre tiempo para todos, o no pudiera darles lo que ellos quisieran, a ellos no les importaba,pues al final ella les daba lo más importante: Apoyo cariño y en especial, aquel amor que sólo una madre puede dar. Al final ella mejor que nadie podía sacar ese ruidoso lugar adelante.

Ella era la única mujer en el mundo capaz de poder realizar tal hazaña.

una luchadora.

Una maga, capaz de lograr cosas imposibles.

Una guerrera.

Una madre.

* * *

 **un One- Shot dedicado a aquellas mujeres que a diario logran sacar un hogar adelante, que hacen magia al lograr alimentar a muchos con poco y que en especial, apoyan a sus hijos a seguír adelante ¡Feliz día de las madres! (Especial dedicación a mi madre y a mi abuelita Q.E.P.D). La canción que cantan Luna y las gemelas es "arrullo de estrellas" del grupo Zoe, es una canción que me gusta mucho y que pensé quedaría bien en este One-Shot. Sin más que decir ojalá les haya gustado este pequeño escrito.**


End file.
